The Haunting Past
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Oneshot. - Side Chapter of 'The Wonders of Love' Rouji remembers everything her brothers have done to her; she then finally can confront Sasuke about how she feels. She runs off into the distance; leaving Sasuke behind.


She cried; the pain and suffer. It killed her inside. The broken heart; alone with no one around. The shadows lurked her. Curled up; afraid. Her onyx eyes had stared at the grass. So much tears that ran down her face; the beautiful woman could no longer take it at all. She hated it. To be alone; she never wished for it. She tried her best to make everyone happy; yet it had resulted for her to be hated.

Past the numerous trees was broad daylight; she knew he was approaching. She was never scared; she loved him. She loved her family. What thanks did she get when she was practically being abused? Treated like something she wasn't meant to be. The past always haunted her; it would always come back. No matter where she was; even in a fight. It could never allow her to win unless she had to stop and forget until the fight was over. She always showed she had a strong heart; but the actual fact was that it was too and impurely, entirely weak.

That adoptive family of her's, taking the name of Kosuke; she hated when someone called her that. It irritated her to the bone, the way everyone she had called friends had threw stones at her to make her go away from the place; those stupid bastard leader's. They had no interest in a female with a scary bloodline; who could wreak havoc and destruction. But; she had pride for who she was. She was an Uchiha; proud to show that she was worthy of the name and strong for her to gain a reputation.

She accidently meeting Itachi; while she was on a mission with her team member's. Sensei knew who he was; she estimated that he desired her out. She shook her head; then it appeared once more. Itachi. The Uchiha who taught her how to be an Uchiha; the strength, the stamina and chakra they were worthy and capable of having. The infamous Katon technique that was created by Uchiha; and used. It took up so much chakra; they were all able to use it.

Then, she met Madara. Her eyes widened when he told her of the true powers of Uchiha; what can be awakened within the Sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan; the unique destruction and power it beholds. Everything that will give you a reputation. She took the chance, to kill the best friend; she regretted ever making. First; she thought it was her little brother; but she had really never gotten so well with him at times, he showed too much fondness of her.

Then again, he caught her. She was in a battle; losing. He had to save her, his sharingan eyes stared down upon the woman on the ground. He showed discontent and disappointment for her. Thought she was a strong Uchiha. "Get up." He demanded, she did not stare at him. All Rouji could do was stand up as quick as possible.  
>"Now, follow me." He spoke straight forward with the same tone as before; but his voice was soothing and calm. It was for her to stop becoming so insane; she was losing her mind with what had occurred in her past.<br>"Nii-sama, where are we-" she was then cut off; he stopped there and turned his body full towards her.  
>"Don't talk; I never asked you to." She looked down; being too ashamed. She was treated like a slave.<p>

Now; onto the next one.  
>"I told you, not to use your eyes. Stupid imouto-chan, you're going to slowly go blind!" His serious yet hated eyes stared at her. Rouji's eyes swelled up. Her onyx eyes reverted away from him; she was ashamed of facing him and him seeing her use it.<br>"Sorry nii-san, I had to." Her pitiful voice was soft; she couldn't stare at him. He sounded scary.  
>"Sorry? Why're you saying sorry for? I look out for you and you want to kill yourself. Is that it?" The male raised his voice more at her, her head hung low. More ashamed of it.<p>

"No; I didn't think at the time. You're right nii-san; you're always right." She closed her eyes, while sitting infront of the standing male. Tears ran down her eyes; it hurt so much. It was too painful to take; but she only did what she thought was best.  
>"Now get out of my sight; I don't need to see you looking like some zombie."<br>He spat; walking away from her. She had not said a word to Sasuke after that.

They were both too confronting; yet she always wondered. Was older brother's meant to treat their little sister's that way? Were they meant to stop every guy that tried to come on to her, give him threats and death sneers? She had always thought they were meant to look out for them, show them love and compassion. Maybe she was wrong.

"Rouji? What're you doing here alone?" The male spoke, she hid her face, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her head looked up; her eyes were showing fear. She wanted to crawl away; but her back was leaned against a tree; so that was hard. She didn't want to say anything; but he looked different. He looked so peaceful; and a ray of light beamed against him, looking ever so holy.

She was getting a funny feeling; Rouji didn't want to say a word at all to him. He would do it again, he would hurt her. Make her feel this way; she then stood up. Using her white sleeve from her white top she wiped away the tears that ran down her eyes. Her skin was dry due to the tears. Rouji had enough; she couldn't stand it anymore, they had to explanation. They ignored her when she tried to ask. She felt like a burden.

He still waited for his reply; she didn't say anything. She wasn't going to reply; but her fist was pumping. Holding back for so long; it shook and finally she did it. On his cheek he had a bruise; from her. He wondered why she would do such a thing. She never ever had raised her hand against him. Why now? Was there an explanation? Her saddened eyes changed, she was frowning at him.

His onyx eyes stared at her, it was those same eyes. So serious like always; never showed happiness or content for her. He did rather at times when they were around other people; she felt happy and like he loved her. But it never lasted when they were alone.  
>"You always abuse me, I hate it. You make me feel like I was a mistake to be born in such a cruel world. I showed you love and you showed me hate.<p>

How can I love you now? You're just like nii-sama!" She then stopped there, quickly turning away from him she ran away. His eyes widened, he stood there. Watching her go; his heart racing. He saw the sadness in her eyes. Now he hated himself for doing such horrible things to her. He tried to show love; but it was so hard because he forgot. Or was that an excuse?

He felt the suffering that she had been through; she had said. What did she mean? He treated her like Itachi? He was feeling awful and guilty. The male agreed to himself that he treated her badly; that she had the right to say such things and slap him across the face. To run away like that; he already knew he risked it. He felt love; but now he felted hated by her.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to. I couldn't ever try to show you my love, imouto-chan." He whispered as the heavy winds picked up and blew. The regretful look in his eyes; watching her disappear and fade.


End file.
